


下属不可啵上司嘴

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru





	下属不可啵上司嘴

菲列特利加从胳膊里抬起头，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，时针比分针多跑了7.5度。她在下午的阳光里伸了个懒腰，颈椎的关节发出咯嘣的声音，伴着秒针跳过了三点十五分。  
平日的她这个时候应该已经在某个懒得动的人的办公室里，送上一份受过专业指导的红茶，算一下时间，今天恐怕是来不及了。   
稍微整理了一下仪容，还没完全睡醒的她带着偶尔翘班的心情往茶水间走去，想着咖啡的糖要几个加号才好。  
平日里一到下午茶时间，过道里来来往往都是打招呼的同事，今日她打盹过了头，别人早就去喫茶了，到茶水间的一路上竟然都没遇上旁人。  
自动咖啡机前的那个背影倒是有些眼熟。  
那人盯着机器上的标签看了半天，对着各式各样的咖啡露出了复杂的表情，犹豫着要不要点一下藏在角落里的柠檬茶按钮。  
“提督，你知唔知，柠檬茶可不是红茶呀？”菲列特利加在他身边探出个头，冷不丁地把杨威利吓了一跳。他似乎感觉到菲列特利加的头发略过他的手，心头一痒赶忙收了回来。  
菲列特利加收回脑袋，趁他还没反应过来偷偷笑了一下，好像很满意自己偶然的小惊吓带来的效果。  
杨威利匆忙回头正好捕捉到了她自以为藏得很好的小任性，又在看到她的脸的时候愣住了。  
她脸上的压痕暴露了她没有如往常出现在他办公室的原因。  
菲列特利加还是有些没睡醒，脑子里嗡嗡地穿插着咖啡机的低鸣，“你怎么没去喫茶？”她放任嘴唇随意张歙，温柔的声音在不大的茶水间漫开。  
有脚步声从旁边传来，和他俩一样没出去的姆莱走了过来，同两人打了招呼，按了一杯咖啡就走了。  
杨威利想好的话就这么被卡了回去，塞在肩章下面的军帽被他扯了出来。他一边撑着折痕一边想着新的理由，等副官来送下午茶久等不至，自己跑出来抱着撞大运的心态巧遇，这种话真的讲不出口的。  
菲列特利加本没打算得到什么答案，看着上司的样子她先绷不住笑了出来。她打算买了咖啡喝完就回去，在身上摸了半天也没找着钱包，很有可能是睡觉的时候掉出来了。  
能干的副官遭遇如此的窘境，这可不是常能看到的景象。或许坏心思也会传染，杨威利在抹平了最后一道折痕以后，才慢悠悠地反应过来，“怎么了？”  
“好像忘带钱包了，我回去拿一趟吧。”菲列特利加有些不好意思，转身就要回去，杨威利却老鳖探头似的突然加速，伸手把人捞住了。菲列特利加还未来得及转身，那边一个长着雀斑的脑袋就伸了出来：“咁用那么麻烦，上司请客喽。”  
亚典波罗捧着一杯咖啡美滋滋离开的时候，杨威利叹着气蹲下来把找零从机器的出币口里抠出来。菲列特利加捧着柠檬茶小口啜着，不明所以地看着杨威利回头看她一眼，又转过身去好像在偷笑。  
她想起了什么，掏出手机打开前置摄像头，两道明显是睡觉压出来的红痕在她脸上张牙舞爪。  
“他们都没看到啦……”杨威利起身安慰道，不过好像起了反效果。  
“不是被别人看到的问题啦。”手里空空的柠檬茶杯子被菲列特利加一把捏瘪，她赶忙把塑料片扔进一旁的垃圾桶。  
“军队有规定的嘛，工作时间要注意仪容仪表……”她自己都不知道自己在讲些什么， 全身的气血好像刚睡醒似的都往脸上涌。  
杨威利反省了一下自己，一只手抚上副官美丽的脸，拇指在愈发不明显的痕迹上轻轻摩挲：“军队有规定的，下属不可驳上司嘴，这种程度的话我说不算违纪喽。”  
“反正除了我……”就在他的身体自发地向她的脸倾斜的时候，菲利特里加的手抓住了那只在她脸上骚扰的手腕：“什么时候有的这种规定啦。”她在努力维持着温柔的笑容，透红的耳朵暴露她的意识刚醒来的事实。  
杨威利放开了不老实的手，脑袋却很自觉的跑到了另一边，在她的耳垂上啄了一下，“只有我看到了，放心……唔？”  
没等他说完，他惹是生非的嘴就被一对柔软而炙热的唇给堵上了，他第一次尝到了这台机器里柠檬茶的味道，清新甜蜜又有些酸涩，他想尝到更多，手便搂上了她的腰。  
菲列特利加想撤退的时候已经来不及了，等到杨威利把战线转移到她 的脖子她才有机会开口：“长官，不可啵嘴的啊。”  
“是下属不可啵上司嘴。”身后自动售货机的光线被他完全挡住了，菲列特利加只听见头顶传来不同平常的低沉嗓音，“可没说上司不可啵下属嘴啊。”  
“上司，提督，杨。”  
“在，什么事？”  
“你脸上蹭到我口红了。”   
啵了下属嘴的上司一边嘟哝着“这种时候哪里还在意这种事情”，一边一手用军帽挡着脸，一手拉着被下属匆匆往自己的办公室走去。   
END


End file.
